


Storage Room

by sentient_dust



Series: Consequences of jumping the dungeon bat [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentient_dust/pseuds/sentient_dust
Summary: Harry privately delighted in the way his hair bounced when he strutted dramatically.He pulled her thin hips towards him, and hissed angrily into her ear, “What do you think you are doing?”“I thought that was rather obvious,” she rolled her eyes. Her hand remained in her knickers.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Consequences of jumping the dungeon bat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021357
Comments: 30
Kudos: 154





	Storage Room

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I hate naming fics

She had half a second to squeak as the door to the storage room was opened and subsequentially slammed shut.

“Potter!”

Harry privately delighted in the way his hair bounced when he strutted dramatically.

He pulled her thin hips towards him, and hissed angrily into her ear, “ _What_ do you think you are doing?”

“I thought that was rather obvious,” she rolled her eyes. Her hand remained in her knickers.

“Did it not occur to the misfortunate lump of cells in your head that this place is exceedingly prohibited for a reason?”

“I needed some privacy. There’s too many people in the dorms!”

"There are."

“What?”

" _There is_ contradicts the plural subject of the sentence."

Harriet stared unblinkingly at the vials on the shelf, legitimately mourning she'll never be able to tell anyone that Snape had attempted to correct her grammar while she wanked.

Louring, probably at her blank expression, he dug his fingers into her flesh until they were stymied by bone. “This room holds assemblages of potions and potion ingredients worth far more than your short, slobbering excuse of a life.”

Her toes wiggled in her shoes.

“Is that what you think about me, slobbering?” She was unable to stop her fake pout from turning into a very real grin. “You haven’t even looked yet.”

Harriet would have given up her left tit to know if the red blooming on her Professor Snape’s face was anger or shame.

His concentrated attention aimed entirely at her felt like icy feathers on the inside of her skin. She wondered if Snape could see her goosebumps.

“How did you break the wards?” His fingernails would have cut skin he applied any more pressure.

She knew she should be afraid the same way she knew earth rotated around the sun, it was proven and undeniable, and had little weight over her actions. Nothing could possibly matter more than her Professor’s hands.

“I didn’t.”

He grabbed her breast like he owned it. The unresistant fat contorted to the shape of his hold. She bit her lip to stifle a cry. Merlin, it hurt.

Being a nasty git was innate for him, Harriet knew that well. No amount of rose-colored lenses could tint black.

“Don’t lie to me.”

She pushed a finger into herself. The only response she could muster were little pants, trying to catch her breath.

So why did he never fuck her like he did everything else?

The impractical angle did nothing dull what was quickly becoming the most erotic wank she’s had in her life.

Snape’s chest vibrated across her back, “Sneaking into the school’s highly warded storeroom, a room housing ethically dubious, will-bending, potentially fatal substances, is grounds for expulsion.”

They both knew Dumbledore would never permit Harry’s expulsion from Hogwarts. Still, Harry was on a mission, “What are you gonna tell them? That I divined the password? That I was somehow able to figure out how to undo your magic without getting really _really_ close to you, Professor?”

“Why, you insolent little chit!”, he spat through gritted teeth and pressed her further into the shelf. The ridge was going to leave a mark across her forehead.

“I’m not-”

His hand released her breast, causing a whimper of relief. He unbuttoned her school shirt only using his thumb and middle finger. The girl shut her eyes. Why did he have to be so _skilled_ at everything? Her cunt clenched around her digits at the unpretentious display of dexterity.

“At the risk of shocking you, the cosmos do not revolve around the whims arrogant children, chosen ones or not.”

She squeaked she lost perch on the ground. Snape lifted her and pushed her chest squarely against the entrance door. She should've seen it coming, he would never take her against his precious potions.

“H-hey!”

“Need I remind you that there are no silencing charms in place, Miss Potter?”

Right.

He continued, a dark warning in his voice, “...because the magical signature of most spells compromise and otherwise alter the integrity of potions?”

Her torso, flat against the solid wood, made it uncomfortable to crane her head enough to glare at him. “What are you getting at?” She tried anyway.

“I _implore_ you remembered such rudimentary a principle while disabling the wards.”

Bristling with indignation, she told him, “Your wards were rubbish, anyway… sir.”

She yelped when he kicked her feet apart. The position increased the blood pressure in her already pulsating cunt. The grip on her hips returned. His fingers, however, did not dig into her skin, they slowly bunched up the grey uniform skirt.

“The wards were near perfection. I tailored them to recognize my magic.” He gravely drew out every word, “and my magic alone.”

He pet her mons with his thumb, somehow making every centimeter feel like the admonition it was.

“What did you do, Potter? He growled, “ _How?_ They don’t even look broken.”

Their hips met. She hazily wondered if she was the one who tilted her pelvis back, hazily being the operative word. Harriet was drunk on the knowledge that _Snape_ , former death-eater, Mister rather-die-than-award-a-single-point Snape had an erection because of her.

Truthfully, the idea he could like anything enough to be aroused by it still blew her away.

The blunt thrusts up against her buttocks and the merciless swipe of the pad of his finger under the hood of her clit. His movements were taut.

He was riled up.

Harry looked at the floor to shield her victorious smile. She was wholly unprepared for the sight of his large shoes between her Mary Janes, or the head of his cock stroking her clit.

“Ngh!” It was hot, literally. She could feel the blood engorging his glans.

His thumb came up to her mouth and barely grazed her lip. The teasing touch put her entire body on edge. With pride worth Godric Gryffindor himself, she was not to be outdone. She opened her mouth, offering up her tongue.

He accepted the invitation greedily, massaging the muscle inside her mouth before she began to suck. The girl who lived was powerless to stop a well-pleased hum.

“That’s enough,” he said and turned her around.

Her back hit the door and her leg was pulled up. He placed his cockhead right at her slit, and eyed her sternly, “Do not think for a mere second I am not perfectly aware of what you’re doing.”

Merlin, it was difficult to remain petulant when he said that looking straight into her eyes. He pushed his entire length into her in one thrust.

She mewled louder than she meant to and covered her mouth. She let her head fall forward onto his clothed pectoral.

“Your attempt at provocation is embarrassingly transparent; nothing but pigtail pulling.”

He tested the limits of her flexibility, putting her sock-clad calf over his hip. Warm skin continuously hit her clit when he sheathed himself completely, shaking her frame with spiteful thrusts.

“Potte- hmm!”

The dark wizard’s lips were slack with a gasp that never had any hope of being heard. A gasp she greedily ate up.

Harry had been fucked more times than she had been kissed. A fact she was growing increasingly aware of by the novel plush of a mouth against her own. The first time she kissed him, she was too preoccupied with the immediate possibility of getting hexed into next week to focus on technique.

Snape came back to himself and pulled away, “Tell me how you did it first.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Nothing is fair.”

Merlin's beard, what a Slytherin.

He ceased thrusting; his cock remained buried in her cunt.

No. He wouldn’t.

She wiggled her hips but he had even her lady parts pinned. Her gaze snapped up to obsidian. He merely raised an expectant brow.

He would.

“Bastard,” she despaired.

Any other scenario, _any_ other scenario, she would have tried to outlast him. Fuck, she wanted to keep the secret to herself for longer, too.

“I didn’t bloody touch the wards.”

“Potter!”, he gasped with enough aggression to make her reflexively flinch back. He viciously pressed her elevated leg into her chest; she hissed out of pain. “You’ve uncovered a hole in the security with the highest potential for peril! I cannot correct a liability of which I remain unaware.”

“Ah-!” Why was she still so damn aroused. It hurt. “Ow- I mean it! Your useless wards just let me in.”

Her leg slammed down. Horror, this time stark, overtook his expression.

Fortunately, she caught herself before it hurt either of them. She strained to hold it at his hip level, not wanting to lose the feel of his member. She wasn’t ready to let go quite yet.

“You’re lying,” he accused, not sounding like he believed himself.

“No, and that hurt by the way,” she snapped. She wanted him to stop treating her like she was on the edge of collapse, not make her tear a ligament.

He pulled out of her, still hard. His eyes were grave like he was facing the Dark Lord, not a scrawny girl.

“Leave.”

Indignation swelled in her chest, an insufficient attempt to cover the hurt. Her blouse was opened, her knickers were soaked, he had been _inside_ her. Was she not worth at least more to him than a syllable?

The words came out fiercely against every instinct that told her she shouldn’t push him, “ _Make_ _me_.”

This time the red of his face visibly was barely restrained anger. “Get dressed.”

Harriet remained unmoving.

Snape inhaled loudly, but he firmly pressed his lips together. He was seething quietly, unable to yell.

He took a step forward, and Harry was sure she had met her end. Sorry, Voldemort. Her be would be at the hands of her livid potions Professor. She felt a light pressure on her neck, and she clenched her eyes shut.

“You’re not actually going to strangle me, right?”

He fastened her first button, “Do not tempt me.”

Oh. “No magic.”

Glowering, he proceeded to the second button. She held her breath. She could feel his n deep exhales on her face.

Button by button, his hands made their way lower until he closed the last one.

His long arms encircled her waist when he reached behind her hips. Her heartbeat hitched at the impossibly loud unzipping of her skirt. He ploddingly tucked her shirt into the grey fabric, not even grazing her underwear.

Harry was almost barmy enough to pretend the fraudulent hug meant something.

He zipped her skirt back up slower than he had to, Harriet was positive. Finally, he undid and retied her tie, with only the tiniest of grimaces towards the Gryffindor colors.

“You are foolish.” Severus sounded utterly lost.

  
The collision of his mouth with hers came without warning.

Unable to retain her surprise, she blindly purchased onto his robe. _He had pulled her by the tie_ , she thought surreally.  
  


Briefly, he stood still against her. Harriet was not the best at remaining still for long, but she understood she’d never tire of snogging him. Never.

After she opened her mouth, a clumsy imitation of what he did, he devoured her. The heat of the blood swelling their lips was accentuated by the progressively wetter kisses.

Their noses touched, and they shared a single breath. There was nothing comical about his nose anymore. Harry fought off an identity crisis.

He spoke into her mouth, “Get out.”

That was probably fair. She wasn’t looking to get hexed.

She brushed her lips against the side of his nose, deliberately avoiding questioning why. She walked out the door smug, it wasn’t often one could take Severus Snape off guard.

The hall way was empty. How could the git even know it would be?

She made her way to the doorms, studiously ignoring the fluttering that was a little too warm to be arousal.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I’ll stop feeling like everything that I write is trash. That day is not today lol.
> 
> I do have plans to explain why Severus was disturbed by the wards, but the fic is enjoyable enough in its own. It’ll be in a continuation. Don’t expect too much tho, this series is primarily smut.


End file.
